


如果韦德·威尔逊成为了万人迷

by Kyokusyuu



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Brain Fucks, Heartthrob Wade, Idiots in Love, M/M, TK触手, Tactile Telekinesis, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, love potion, 万人迷药水, 强制脑交, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokusyuu/pseuds/Kyokusyuu
Summary: 偷个东西对这世界上最牛逼的雇佣兵死侍来说能有什么难的。但似乎任何事，一旦摊上Omega变种能力级别的碎嘴，恐怕就没那么简单了。用心经营自己雇佣兵生涯的韦德·威尔逊被神秘的雇主雇佣去偷取一瓶粉红色的药水，然而结局似乎……并不怎么乐观……
Relationships: All Wade Wilson, Matt Murdock/Wade Wilson, Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 普罗维登斯依然存在着的时间线，和漫画剧情无关，救世主的TK能力有作者脑补成份，Bug有，考究党轻拍。

很多时候，韦德·威尔逊认为自己是个超级英雄，肩负拯救世界的重任。唔……他确实和不少超级英雄有过合作，前提是他没有用疯狂过激的行为把事情搞的更糟糕。

事实上韦德只是个在阴暗巷子里到处张贴小广告并期待有人打电话雇用他去做些事，好让他抱着存款窝在公寓沙发里盯着电视直到世界末日。

韦德·威尔逊是个职业佣兵，给钱什么都干，管它是杀人越货，还是偷东西。

此时，韦德趴在通风管道里，像个忍者，心理上的兴奋并不能掩盖狭小空间带来的不适。他在三十分钟前刚刚吃了两个墨西哥玉米卷，加了双份鳄梨酱，面罩下面透出一股肉馅的油味。他艰难地移动头部，感到膀胱酸胀——他还喝了一整瓶的激浪，现在那些加工过的饮料就要从他的‘水管’里漏出来了。

韦德从腰间的袋子里掏出空瓶，尽量小心地翻身侧躺，他后悔没有在优惠套餐附赠的饮料里选择立顿红茶，毕竟那个瓶子的口更大一些。

更让他后悔的是像个忍者一样爬进通风管道，他到底为什么要这么做？他在这里干什么来着？

他舒爽地打了个激灵，把半满的瓶子盖好塞回袋子，拉上裤裆拉链，透过通风口往下看，最后一个身穿保护服的工作人员离开了房间，韦德呼出口气——天啊，那肉酱里到底加了多少洋葱？

他拔开通风口的隔网跳下去，透明恒温箱里摆着手掌大，装有粉红色液体的玻璃罐。

“这东西看上去像嘉年华里欺骗小孩的廉价饮料，会让你的舌头变成调色盘，天知道制造商往里面加了多少元素周期表，我刚刚是不是说了元素周期表？感谢化学老师！”他自言自语地伸手拉开柜门把罐子拿出来塞进垂在屁股上的袋子里，“哦等等，那里边是不是有我的……希望雇主不会介意草莓苏打和我的香蕉汁共处一室……”

韦德把在通风管道里拉得半满的塑料瓶掏出来放进了恒温箱，“Jumbo(注1)换激浪不算亏吧。”

他退后欣赏了一下绿色塑料瓶摆在恒温箱里的模样，“这里柔和的白光让你看上去比在小卖铺的冰柜里更迷人，以及我不认为我还能从通风管道里爬出去。”他抬头看着离地面有些距离的通风口，“提醒我下次应该准备一条勾绳，藏在袖口里，像真正的忍者一样。”

他冲着通风口比了一个发射的手势，然后走到门边，抓住金属门把向里拉，接着尝试向外推，“谁设计的保安系统？为什么出去还要输入密码？”他弯腰研究墙边的密码盘，下方有一块扫描卡内芯片的区域，“我猜社保卡大概没什么用处，为什么我不是蜘蛛侠？或者有会飞的超能力什么的，我需要和编剧谈一谈，他们除了给我治愈因子就没有别的东西了，金刚狼至少还有从身体里长出来的爪子。”

他单手叉腰，充满表演意味地从枪套里拔出手枪——角落里有个摄像探头，有人正注视着他的英姿，他端正持枪的手势，对密码盘开了两枪，嵌入墙面的机械小盒奄奄一息地哔了一声，闪出几缕电花，门上的警报器发出刺耳的响声伴随红色强光在四面旋转。

“秘密潜入，失败！”韦德大喊一声，拉开门冲了出去。

这并不是他预先的计划，他在爬入通风管道前花了十秒钟决定今天要像个忍者一样神不知鬼不觉的完成任务。

理想总是美好的，但现实总是去他妈的计划！

韦德在走廊上奔跑，动作迅速地闪开了拐角处扑上来的武装保安，他抓起保安的领子拖到墙后，避开了差点将他爆头的子弹，“作为一个研究室你们的保安也太多了。这是什么？别告诉我这是涂鸦喷漆……哦，我当然知道这是催泪瓦斯。”

韦德用手肘扣住保安的脖子压住他颈侧的动脉，“我真不想弄脏我的制服，要知道洗衣店的投币洗衣机一次洗一大堆才划算，可是我的制服掉色，上次还把我最喜欢的大花蓝衬衫染成了基佬紫。便宜货嘛，透气性也不太好，我还能闻到我嘴里的洋葱味，我想我需要来颗益达……”他丢下不知道是被他掐昏还是说昏了的保安，探出半个脑袋朝另一边的人群喊，“嗨！哥们儿！谁能告诉我出口在哪里？”

“别动！把东西交出来！”

“这可不是我要的答案。”

韦德持枪从墙后闪出来，他的柔韧性和速度都非常好，密集的子弹飞速掠过，即便他已竭尽所能的反击和躲避，但终归处于被围堵的劣势。因为治愈因子的关系，他通常不太在乎自己是不是受伤，但是治愈因子并不能抵消疼痛。事实上，因为癌症和治愈因子的对持，他每天都承受着不愉快的慢性疼痛。

他的腹部被击中了几处，但也成功消耗了对面大半的火力，他扔掉手枪，从背后抽出双刀，终于有点像忍者的地方了，韦德想，大喊着冲进人群，“为我的制服！它虽然是便宜货，但它是我的标志！”

剩下的保安们仍旧在向他开枪，他按住其中一人的肩膀，做了一个想像中芭蕾舞者般优美的抬腿，他冲的有些过头了，以至于被人找到机会反身朝他射击，他感到屁股一阵钻心的疼，大腿肌肉不受控制的颤抖，抬起的腿难看的落了地。

“我的性感的屁屁中弹了！那明明是一个Baryshnikov(注2)都会为我倾倒的动作！”

他捅穿偷袭他的保安，然后横着把刀挥出来，“我不得不告诉你们，今晚NBC重播老友记，你们浪费了我太多时间，我原本还想顺道去超市买一打芝士球！”

五分钟后，走廊里终于只剩他还站着，弹药和血综合的气味掩盖了鼻腔内残留的墨西哥卷味道，他将刀插回背后的刀鞘，朝标有安全门标示的方向走去。

走了两步他感觉右侧屁股有异物扎进肉里的刺痛，他熟悉子弹留在身体里的感觉，但那并不是子弹。韦德伸手去摸受伤的位置，手套上除了沾有他自己的血以外，还混有可疑的粉红色液体。

…………

他们制造如此昂贵的女皇色素(注3)，却不愿多花钱为它制造一个结实点的外包装。

韦德费劲扭头观察他的屁股，被子弹打碎的玻璃片有一些卡进了他的肉里，泄漏的粉色液体把他的袋子和伤口弄得黏糊糊。他摘掉手套把手指插进伤口里清除那些玻璃碎片，子弹还在更深的地方，他并不担心，因为过一会儿它们就会被从里收口的组织挤出来。

他将碎片上的血在制服上抹干净，然后小心地装进袋子里收好，不知道他的雇主会为了这些碎片付他多少钱。

“我猜他们不会在我的支票上签字了。”韦德跨下肩，一下子苍老了好几岁，“我还要花钱修补我的制服，我的人生糟透了！”

想到租金，外卖和洗衣费，多嘴的雇佣兵升起一股饮弹自尽的冲动。然而并没有什么用处，几小时后他还是会完好无损地醒过来继续面对这残酷的世界。

说真的，他应该去普罗维登斯混上几天，那里至少有免费的啤酒和墨西哥玉米卷。

韦德哭哭啼啼地捂着屁股朝外走，下次，下次一定不学忍者爬通风管道了。

\--------------------

“今天天气真好。”

韦德正面贴在墙上感叹似得说道。

纽约城难得有这么好的天气，并不因为韦德是个宁愿抱着电视去死也不愿出门迎接朝阳的宅男——试问谁会在纽约市区欣赏日出，不，美国队长不算数，没有人会苛刻美国队长。

马特·默多克穿着那身绣有两个大写字母的红色制服，所以他现在是夜魔侠，不是什么律政界盲眼俏佳人。顺便说说，他的感应能力可比看得见的人厉害多了，但这并不是他把韦德·威尔逊压在墙上的理由。

“现在是晚上。”马特反扭住佣兵的手臂，没花多大力气。韦德没有反抗，事实上他根本没明白怎么回事。

上一次任务之后，韦德试图在电话里说服雇主买下那袋碎掉的玻璃片。那上面还残留着粉色液体，也许可以复制出一加仑的同款，他只要两千美金，好让他结清下个月的房租，但对方挂掉了他的电话，忙音之前他好像听到了不寻常的巨响。

浮躁的社会，韦德想。他将和他的电视搬到公园或者桥洞底下，一个住在桥洞底下的超级英雄？太滑稽了。

他需要干活，才能给他的电视机购买更好的电视柜，他主动联系了几个人，勉强接到了份灭口的工作。倒霉的是，夜魔侠和他盯上了同一个目标，不过这算不上什么妨碍。开几个玩笑，扣动扳机，获得支票，就是这么简单，谁叫他们是正义的英雄。

可显然夜魔侠并不卖他的帐，高喊着‘你没有权利杀掉他，他应该得到法律的制裁’之类的废话，用两根红色按摩棒揍他的脑袋。

这年头竟然有拿按摩棒当武器的超级英雄！酷过头了吧！

他们撞碎了三楼的玻璃掉到地上，像两个巴西柔术运动员扭作一团，然后接下来的剧情好像不太对劲。

韦德的脸贴着墙，砖头粗糙的纹理透过面罩压在皮肤上，“晚上不能用‘天气好’来形容？瞧瞧头顶的星星，比夜总会的旋转灯更叫人眼花缭乱。嗨，别扭我的胳膊，我忘了你看不见。”韦德叨叨絮絮地说，“我知道我就像块性感的焦糖布丁，刚出炉的那种，辣妹们都爱我，但我不会跟工作拍档发生什么见不得人的关系。哇哦，我懂了，你是不是一直在期待什么？说实话，这个地点糟透了，夜深人静的黑暗小巷？好吧，也许并没有那么糟，你带套套了吗小恶魔？既然你坚持让我给你一个难忘的夜晚……”

马特露出厌恶的表情，很快又换成疑惑不解，“听着死侍，闭上你的嘴三秒钟，你闻上去很不对劲。”

“哈？”

没给韦德反应的机会，马特迅速掀起他的面罩下摆露出后颈参差不齐的皮肤，鼻子凑进衣领里深深地吸了口气。

“啊！！！这是职场性骚扰！！！”韦德捏起嗓子尖叫，对方的呼吸喷在皮肤上，又热又痒，“接下来我是不是要在这脏污的角落被你侵犯？没有人会喜欢连房费都不出的吝啬鬼！”

“闭嘴！你以为我想闻你的味道？你闻起来就像在地底埋了三个月的腐烂尸体！”马特松开了钳制，但仍然贴着他。

“认真的？”韦德撑住墙壁向后顶了顶，“介意告诉我顶在我性感屁屁上的是你的哪根棍子吗？”

“所以我才说你闻起来不对劲。”

“罗根总喜欢对我做抽鼻子的动作，现在我知道你们到底在闻什么了。好吧，我不管你和金刚狼是不是私下探讨我闻起来有多迷人，至少别当面对着你的好搭档发情。”

“我没有对着你发情！你也不是我的搭档！”

“别害羞小恶魔，我没不给你机会，如果你愿意出房费……”

“我再从你嘴里听到和开房有关的词我就撕烂它。”马特捂住鼻子向后退，“这味道太浓了……”

自由的佣兵翻过身用过于明显的动作藏起自己的屁股，“到底是什么味道太浓了？我昨天可刚洗过澡，用的润肤沐浴乳，肥皂对我的皮肤刺激太大了，你知道那里面的碱质，让我发疼……”

“太离奇了。”马特掩着口鼻闷闷地说，“要知道以前你只有臭烘烘的体味，但现在有什么东西让你闻上去不那么糟糕了，这件事本身就够糟糕的……天啊，我快要被这个味道熏疯了，你最近接触了什么奇怪的东西？”

“外星人，还是奇异博士？”

“认真点，任何你平常不会接触到东西！”

“那些打进我身体里的子弹还是插进我屁股里的玻璃片？”

“跳过子弹，说说玻璃片。”

“你是说草莓苏打让我闻起来很奇怪？”

马特再次后退了一段距离，现在他和多嘴雇佣兵占据着巷子的左右两面墙。他的感官比常人敏锐，以至于韦德身上散发出的味道对他产生了严重的影响，他已经很难保持冷静。

“天啊，你现在简直是信息素发射站……”下半身不受控制的勃起，即使没有心理上的兴奋感，但血液却如同煮沸的开水在血管里冒泡，迅速往一个方向集结。马特做了一个深呼吸，效果反而更糟，他必须离开这里，“别出门，韦德，在搞清楚你为什么会变成现在这样之前。”

“发生了什么？”

韦德眼睁睁看着夜魔侠像是被什么巨型怪兽追击一般翻墙跑路，不解地挠了挠歪向一边的脑袋。

“所以，他这是拒绝跟我开房的意思吗？”

\--------------------

几天后韦德跟往常一样窝在公寓沙发里看肥皂剧，他将吃剩的薯片袋扔在脚下，那里还有数个叠在一起的匹萨外卖盒。账户余额多出的小数点让韦德心满意足，他有什么理由离开整天花枝招展发出各种可爱声音的情人——他那四十多寸的彩色二手电视。

上帝作证，他没有处女情结。

他已经完全将几天前发生的事丢出了脑袋，事实上他经常遗忘，可能和他太频繁地被崩掉脑袋有关，混乱的程度就像从七楼摔下来的豆腐；也可能是治愈因子搞的鬼，把他从癌症手上抢回来却送给他阿尔茨海默症。

No Pain no gain，宇宙真理。

韦德在家呆了很长一段时间，不是因为夜魔侠的警告，他才不记得，是的，他对很多东西都没概念。

“我为什么没有变出酒精的超能力？”他捡起地上的空酒瓶倒了倒，又拿起另一个啤酒罐，他把散落在地上的每一个啤酒罐和威士忌瓶都检查了一遍，“警告！警告！没有了零食没有了酒精，伟大的死侍将枯萎在公寓里！”

他跳起来用脚将满地铝制易拉罐踢的震天响，“为什么新设计的小广告没有带给我更多工作？也许下次应该试试把我的自拍印上去。”

韦德用两个垃圾袋收拾了地上散落的垃圾，套上裤子，从衣柜里拿出连帽衫穿上，决定去一趟超市。

当他推着超市手推车游走在货架边的时候，感觉到了周围异样的视线——聚光灯和T台，簇拥的红毯，皮肤病人需要友好关爱。他心情愉悦地哼着小调往前走，享受着众心捧月的沾沾自喜。

芝士球半价促销，今天是幸运日。

就在他不断往车里扔袋子的时候，迎面走来的金发大波妹朝他抛了个媚眼，今天绝对是幸运日。

辣妹走到他的推车边，韦德盯着她胸前深不见底的东非大裂谷——上帝，他愿意跳下去！

辣妹撩了下头发，耸耸鼻子，“你身上是什么味道？”

“血痂和脓的味道，我猜。”韦德咧开嘴，“皮肤问题总是困扰我，你有什么保养推荐吗，甜心？”

“你闻上去太美妙了。”金发辣妹咬住嘴唇瞪着他，手紧紧抵住超市推车的金属边框，用力往边上一掀，“我知道这很唐突，但是我忍不住了。”

“什……”韦德下意识伸手接住扑上来的身体，他的左臂重重撞在货架上，嘴巴被唇膏味填满，剩下的音节被辣妹的舌头搅得含糊不清。几秒后，他艰难地扒开缠绕在他身上的女郎，发出一声尖叫：“是谁捏我的屁股！”

事情有些脱离控制了，韦德拉着裤子狼狈地从超市里跑出来，他的上衣被扯得歪七扭八，混乱中也不知道有多少双手在他的身体上乱摸，后面还有一群追着他失去理智的美国公民。

天啊，生得性感撩人不是他的错！

韦德拐了好几条巷子才把追随者们甩掉，他喘着气缩在垃圾箱后面，飙升的肾上腺素和氧气含量刺激他的大脑闪回星零的片段：味道，呆在家，信息素，草莓苏打——是那个粉色药水惹的祸！把他变得比百元美钞上的富兰克林还要受欢迎！

是的，他喜欢性爱，谁不呢，在辣妹们柔软弹性，温热黏滑的身体上驰骋，美妙绝伦的享受。但是，这并不包括被超市里的顾客们强奸。

“他们要撕碎我，就像某部德国电影里的结局。”韦德吸了下鼻子，捂住了脸，没戴手套的掌心抚触到脸上凹凸不平的表皮组织，“我想起了那个吐在我身上的姑娘，她的头发是什么颜色来着，棕色，黑色？一个糟糕的回忆，对不对？”

他伤感地注视着在他小腿上耸动留下不明液体的流浪狗，一脚踢开了它。

\--------------------

韦德鬼鬼祟祟地摸回公寓，杂乱的小房间让他安下心。他锁上门，脱光衣服，去浴室放了一缸水，往里面加了很多泡泡剂，满屋都飘着刺鼻的甜桃子味。他舒服地泡了个澡，对橡皮小黄鸭诉苦那车甚至还来不及结账的零食，前胸和脖子上的血痂被热水泡得脱落下来，露出渗血的肌肉层。

水漫过伤口，韦德嘶了一声，习惯疼痛的身体很快麻木，但仍是不愉快的体验。他擦干自己，对着镜子摸了摸头顶，好像那里有头发一样——曾经有过。

“也许应该找雷神把我劈成灰。”韦德喃喃自语，“虽然那非常非常非常疼，而且需要很长的恢复时间，但全新的身体说不定会让药水失效。”

房间的空气突然产生细微的扭曲，下一秒， 内森·萨默斯，普罗维登斯的救世主出现在浴室里。他环顾四周，看到了通过镜子惊恐瞪着他的全裸佣兵。

“啊！！！！！”

“停止像个女人一样尖叫，韦德。”

“这是对隐私的侵犯！这是下流的偷窥！告诉我你看到了什么！”

内特皱起眉峰，淡蓝色的光裹住朝他扔过来的牙刷杯放回洗漱台，“也别捏着嗓子说话，我这儿有一个任……”

韦德护住下体，这个动作反而更吸引人把视线往那儿投，“不管你有什么，我不能出去。”

“你已经烂在你的公寓里够长时间了，韦德，现在穿上制服跟我走。”内特不留痕迹地扫视遮遮掩掩的佣兵，左眼的光跳跃了两下，“我需要帮手，在我谈判的时候保证不会有人打搅我。”

韦德一步一步侧移到卧室，“去找你的小伙伴，我正在和玛格丽特约会。”

“他们有其他任务，以及，谁是玛格丽特？”

“天啊，我真不敢相信这世界上会有人忽略你的美貌，宝贝。”韦德用遗憾的口吻安慰了一下他的电视机。

“你有两分钟时间穿衣服，或者裸体出现在第五大道上空。”

“你比我想像的还要无耻些。我说了我现在状况特殊，不能离开公寓，他们会把我撕碎。”

救世主很明显不理解韦德指得特殊是什么意思，他无法用心灵能力读懂佣兵乱糟糟的思绪，它们就像沙漠里滚成球状的灰尘和枯草一样乏善可陈。

“谁要撕……”

“你没有问题吗？”韦德戴上面罩，打断内特的话。按照穿衣步骤先戴上面罩可真够奇怪的，不过这是韦德·威尔逊，没什么好惊讶。

佣兵背对救世主套上印满小黄鸭的平角内裤，再次问了同一个问题：“你没有问题吗，阿内？”

“什么问题？”想和韦德·威尔逊谈话首先得忍耐他滔滔不绝的舌头，因为除此之外你不可能搞懂他的脑回路。

“你不会闻到奇怪的味道然后扑上来强奸我吗？”

“你在开玩笑？”

韦德走过去，用手把身边的空气扇到内特鼻子底下，“有没有兴奋？有没有想吻我？任何想把我压到床上干到我哭着求饶的冲动？”

救世主连眼睛也没眨一下，“你是在邀请我跟你上床？”

佣兵夸张的摇头，“不，当然不是！啊，也不能说得那么绝对，凡事皆有可能，我不是个挑嘴的人……感谢桃子味泡泡浴！药效消失了，今天果然是幸运日！”韦德迅速套上制服，佩戴好武器，“伟大的超级英雄死侍复活！世界等着我去拯救！”

“对于你刚才说的那些……”

“什么？我说了什么？我总是说些奇怪的话，你知道我有着丰富澎湃的内心世界好比七彩独角兽居住的糖果乐园，那里面有个巨大的彩虹桥，我希望有一个，所以它就会在那儿……我刚刚说了什么？你听到了什么？”

内特望了望佣兵被面罩遮住的脸，“什么也没有。二体切片传送。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：美国Double Cola旗下的Jumbo碳酸饮料有多种口味，如橙子，葡萄，草莓等。  
> 注2：Mikhail Baryshnikov，20世纪非常出名的男芭蕾舞演员。  
> 注3：一个食品添加色素的牌子。


	2. Chapter 2

“你最好解释一下。”地上的重型机枪飞到内特手里，解决了几个朝佣兵扑过来的恐怖分子后，他开启心灵屏障挡在前面，“他们刚才还好好的。”

没错，在韦德浑身是血从仓库外面冲进来之前。

他那身才修补过的制服——佣兵在救世主试图解释任务内容时花了一分钟讲述了缝补衣服的诀窍顺便炫耀了一下针线活。它们破损的非常严重，到处充满了撕扯的痕迹，半个坑洼的胸膛裸露在外，左边肩膀和腰侧有被刀划开的伤口，大腿和裤裆处也掉了一块，露出里面的小黄鸭内裤。

像是遭受了某种隐秘的，难以启齿的暴力。

很显然，韦德的出现打破了他好不容易建立起来的缓和气氛，几分钟之后，事情偏离了正常的逻辑轨道，直到恐怖分子失去理智对佣兵展开集中攻击时，内特还搞不清楚出了什么状况。

“如果这是变身万人迷蜜糖小熊必须承受的支线剧情，”韦德握着刀费力的说，“我一定要杀了那个发明家。”

内特拉着韦德躲到推起的集装箱后面，还没等喘口气，就有人爬到集装箱上面跳下来从后抱住韦德试图完全扯掉他的制服，“你跟他们有过节？”

韦德掏出枪反手射在对方肚子上，“当然没有亲爱的，但不管是谁摸了我的屁股，只要我还能动，我就保证不踢爆他的蛋。”

内特用遥感顶开仓库的卷门，被雨水浸透的潮湿泥土味和浓浓血腥气从外面扑进来。泥地上七横八竖地倒着几具尸体，不用想也知道是谁的杰作。

“我的肋骨断了几根，甜桃子味根本没用，我说什么来着，我不能离开公寓，他们会把我撕碎的。”韦德在面罩后面用力咳嗽，嘴巴附近的面料湿了一大块。

“你不止一次提到不能离开公寓和撕碎这些词了，到底发生了什么？”救世主一边毫不犹豫地转身扫射，一边把手放到佣兵肩上，用心灵传动替他挡住落下的雨。

“震惊震惊震惊！你是在关心我吗？小内。”韦德抬起脸，面罩底下的笑容几乎要溢出来，“我以为那味道对你不起作用。”

“我没闻到什么味道。”内特说，面无表情地用能力把佣兵抬起来，浮在半空。

韦德抓着空气扑棱了两下，“等，等等……我可以自己走。”

“你刚刚说你的肋骨断了。”

“它马上就能长好。”

“我不认为留下等你的肋骨长好是正确的选择。”内特张开手臂接住落进他怀里的佣兵。

“至少别是公主抱……老天啊，你可真壮。”韦德夸张的手舞足蹈，“上次合体的时候我都不记得你的胸有这么大……”

“如果你再往下摸，我会用上你最爱的水管胶带。”

“可怕！”

“闭嘴，回去你有大把时间用到它。”

\--------------------

一个小时的碎碎念，韦德嘴部的肌肉仍然处于兴奋状态，他很少有这样不被打断夸夸而谈的时候，大部分人在他刚进入状态时就会用暴力让他闭嘴。内特是个完美的聆听者，他就坐在那里全身飘着淡蓝的光——波澜不惊的颜色。这是韦德在全球统一教会里学到的形容词，惊人地契合。

“所以，那个不知名的药水让接近你的人都想侵犯你。”内特抱着双臂下了结论。

“侵犯，真是专业名词。”韦德换了个站立的姿势。他们传送到普罗维登斯，伟大救世主的房间里除了沙发，只剩一张夸张的双人床——鉴于内特熊一样的体格，韦德可以理解这不正常的尺寸，但愿不是因为什么别的原因。“治愈因子工作正常，没有把我变成蓝精灵或者粉浩克，虽然那药水是粉红色的……以及，它对你没有效果。嘿，说不定你是我的解药？这回该轮到我把你吞下去吗(注4)？”

“如果这是种由鼻子吸入的病毒或者信息素，可能跟我的能力有关。”

“解除你的能力不就知道了。”韦德说，身体扭来扭去，“我想我需要坐下，我的肋骨还没彻底长好，我能感觉到它戳着我的肺。”他把手放在胸口掐着肌肉层底下的断骨试图把它们掰回原位，“疼疼疼，现在感觉畅快多了。”

肮脏的制服还黏在身上，韦德选择继续穿着它们直接坐到床上，“来吧，阿内，不用担心我会紧张。”

“你在抖脚。”内特说，语气听起来隐含笑意。

“这是反射神经问题不是紧张。”韦德回嘴，“我有丰富的经验，不管男女……”

“我对你的风流史不感兴趣。”

内特及时打断了佣兵的夸夸而谈，紧接着，蓝色的光从他身上褪去。韦德聚精会神地盯着他，内特也回望他。这大概是韦德保持沉默记录里最长的一次，他惴惴不安地抠着制服上破碎的纤维，内特看上去没有任何异常。

“也许你需要更多的刺激？”他忍不住开口，解下背后的刀，腰间的小袋子和枪套，然后是烂了一半的上衣。

救世主在他解开皮带之前用心灵遥感按住他的手。

“哇哦，触感意外真实，但没有温度。”韦德评价道，光着上身凑到内特面前，“尽情品尝我，伙计，如果你能闻到的话，给我一个闻后感。”

金属手臂搂住佣兵的腰，韦德以别扭的姿势倒进了救世主的怀里，对方把鼻子埋进他颈侧深深吸了口气。

韦德徒劳地挣扎了两下，“哇哦，没有必要贴的像两张涂满蜂蜜的煎饼……”

“你总是不做正确的选择。”耳畔响起内特刻意压低的嗓音，韦德咽了口唾沫，隔着面罩捂住发麻的耳朵，身体控制不住地绷紧。‘经验丰富的死侍’才不会紧张，即使他该死的有了反应。

当俩人重新拉开距离的时候，“像是……”内特停顿了一下，努力寻找恰当的形容词，“棉花糖。”

韦德张大嘴，以至面罩凹下去一块，“你知道我有本书，哦是的，我平时才不看书，但那可是美国队长的1001个笑话，里面有美国队长的裸照，操他的，一张糊得分不清是人是鬼的背影，根本毫无意义……你知道美国队长找人谈心的时候会泡一杯热可可加上两粒棉花糖……我耳朵没坏吧？美国队长热可可上那样的棉花糖？”

“一种难以形容的甜味。”内特一本正经地回答，“能引起食欲的味道，非常有趣。要知道人类的食欲和性欲存在共通性。”

“上帝！”韦德夸张地捂住胸口，“所以我现在是一块行走的奶油蛋糕？辣妹乳沟里夹着的脆皮甜筒？拜托！”韦德拖着拔高的尾音，猛地吸气，然后颓而放下半空中挥舞的手臂，“你赢了，我爱甜食，尤其是那种甜到让你满嘴都是蛀牙的……所以，阿内，你硬了吗？”

他等了一会儿没有得到回应，于是歪头打量着救世主胯间的突起，“唔……我竟然无法确定它原本就这么大还是在向我打招呼……嘿，小内特，你好吗？想要出来透透气吗？想要跟韦德叔叔玩游戏吗？”

“闭嘴。”内特扶住额角打断佣兵呱啦呱啦的噪音，看上去正经历极端难以忍受的头痛。

“可是我硬了。”韦德用佯装委屈的腔调指责道，“别这么冷酷无情。”

蓝光重新回到内特身上，他轻轻笑了一下，“坚持？”

“开个玩笑。”韦德看着对方闪烁得过于激烈的左眼，似乎是危险来临前的信号，他往后退了一步，“忍耐是你的强项。”

救世主不置可否地挑眉，“忍耐也是你的强项。”

“不不不，我会像个高中女生一样尖叫和哭泣，我是颗胆小的土豆……”韦德交叉手掌遮在胸口，“亲爱的，你能告诉我厕所在哪儿吗？高中女生要穿上他的‘校服’。”

“你让我好奇。”内特注视着离他越来越远的佣兵，心灵传动此刻完好地覆盖在身上，但显然刚刚解开屏障受到的副作用并没有消失，“你说，你会像个高中女生一样尖叫和哭泣？”

“搞错了，放开我，我要上厕所！”韦德试图从角落里逃走，但内特的心灵遥感先一步抓住了他，他被蓝光举到半空，停在大的夸张的床铺上方，床上有他制服留下的污迹，“如果你是因为我弄脏了你的床生气，我可以给你洗床单……啊！”韦德嚎叫，完全抓不住重力地在半空扭动。所以，他猜对了，这床这么大就是为了别的原因！

遥感从他腰部与裤子之间的空隙钻进去，毫无温度却带着极端真实的触感，粗糙的摩擦力像真正的手掌一样抚摸，挤压着佣兵敏感的下半身。想象力可以无限大，触手亦或是更多下流的玩具，内特爱抚着男人的身体，一边用思维凝聚更多的手来扒光多嘴佣兵的制服。

“这是卑鄙无耻的作弊。”韦德的喘息急促起来，如同一条光溜溜的石斑鱼徒劳无功地扑腾，“不得不承认……我挖掘到了你猥琐下流的一面，伟大的救世主？操你的！”

“这是你自找的。”遥感包围着，从四面八方顺着不同方向滑动，“我只是顺应你的邀请。”

佣兵的身体摸起来十分奇妙，每块皮肤有着不同的凹凸纹理和干涩的斑状血痂，你永远不知道下一秒探触到会是什么样的形状。那些不断破损又痊愈的疤痕使韦德看上去就像一幅似是而非的抽象画，爱抚也成为了一场充满情趣的探索旅程。救世主惊叹于涌入大脑皮层的快感，从多嘴佣兵身上反馈的电流沿着交叉神经传递给他逐渐勃起的阴茎。

韦德发出细碎的呜咽，普通人无法做到的挑逗，所有敏感带毫无保留的同时被挖掘出来。很多双手，光是他能数出来的，在他背后，脖子，腰侧，胸口，乳头，阴茎，睾丸，屁股，大腿上，几乎无处不在，“噢噢！该死！操！”他乱七八糟地骂着脏话，性器前端滴着水，沿着偾张的柱体往下滑落。他尝试蜷缩身体，蓝光拧成细细的绳子缚住他的手拉到头顶，强迫他在空中摆成一个淫荡的姿势，双腿打开，完全的彻底的暴露。

“我觉得……像一块被丢在洗衣机里的抹布……你现在是打算就这样操我，还是真枪实弹的上？如果你不马上把你的老二塞进我屁股里我会怀疑你是性无能……操，你竟然可以让它们变热？”韦德倒吸一口气，没有温度的遥感突然变得和人体体温一样暖和起来，“嘿，你把什么东西放到我屁股上了！”

柔软黏糊糊的触感在臀缝间滑来滑去，绕着紧闭的括约肌打转，韦德反射性地缩紧了那里，然后感觉一条极细的东西钻进了身体，慢慢从内往外在他的肠道里膨胀，“你有严重的心理问题！我以为这世界上不会有比我更混乱的脑组织了……”那条东西在他感觉到痛的一瞬间停止了长大，然后在他体内动起来，“我敢打赌这绝不是手指，我猜是舌头，想像用舌头操我？天呐，真够辣的。咦等等，它会震，一条会震动的舌头？……你把外星生物塞进我的屁股里？你需要去看心理医生！来自好心的韦德·威尔逊的建议……”

那条一边震动一边抽插的东西仿佛连接着韦德的脑神经，在他疼痛时停止变大，直到他适应为止。俩人连接在一起的部分将他的感受反馈给主宰他的能力者。

内特坐在椅子里，注视着一丝不挂的佣兵在空中扭曲颤抖，韦德是个天生的享乐主义者，并不耻于发出放荡的喘息，他向前撅着屁股——这是被强迫的姿势，然而主动摆起的腰部暴露了他遵从快感的事实。

佣兵被撑开的后穴——心灵遥感是透明的，冒着极浅的蓝，以至于内特可以清楚看见佣兵湿漉漉泛着淫光不停蠕动的肠肉。他滚了滚喉结，尽量平静地控制呼吸。他能从遥感传递回来的流动中感觉到自己——并不实际存在的部分被包围在男人紧致温热的甬道内。换句话说，内特正单方面依靠韦德意识的快感来获得精神上的满足。他知道佣兵不如表面看上去那般漫不经心，他古怪的思维方式让救世主有一层层撕开包装纸的兴奋，就像是，不知道奖品为何的寻宝游戏。

内特把韦德放到床上，调整了一下姿势，让佣兵跪着撅起他形状结实的屁股，从现在的角度他看不见韦德的表情，但能更一览无遗地看清男人被他用遥感操得合不拢的穴口。

“你这该死的毫无用处的阳痿男！”韦德哼哼唧唧地骂道，一股滑腻的前精被从龟头口挤出来，淌到床单上。四处作弄的心灵遥感偏偏就是没有哪怕一下击中靶心的刺激，不断累积无法宣泄的快感导致韦德变得极端暴躁，“操你的！操！要么你立刻彻底的干我，要么你就停下来！”

伟大的救世主太清楚如何把人逼疯，也许他的挑逗方式就是从某种求刑中获得的灵感。每当他揉搓佣兵的阴茎，后穴的震动就会停下来，而一旦震动开始，他就停下刺激性器——那个柔软不停搅动又嗡嗡嗡震个不停的外星跳蛋，蹭着韦德肠道内的腺体，伴随每一次深入，那种想射却射不出的感觉越发清晰，韦德膝盖打颤，股沟腿根湿了一大片。

“外星虫子滚出来！啊！再深点！用力！”他胡言乱语地大喊，脑浆糊成了一团，“随便什么都好，拜托让小韦德吐出来，会憋坏的……”

体内的东西又涨大了一圈，撑到极致的黏膜密实地裹着由救世主思维凝聚而成的心灵遥感，一阵阵收缩翕敛，状似欢喜地吞着能力者臆想出来的物体。这副淫荡的画面，使内特下腹胀热，意识里忍不住更用力地往前顶。

韦德绷紧了整个背部的肌肉，发出一声尖锐的抽气。有别于先前的轮番折磨，过狠的捅干，阴茎和两粒乳头都遭受不同程度的刺激，配合默契，毫无间隙，让多嘴佣兵只能发出含糊不清的呻吟。强烈的疼痛和酥麻从脊椎一路上窜在后脑炸开，韦德简直要疯了，很快就被顶上高潮。

因为忍耐了太久，精液只能大股大股地流出来，韦德费力地喘气，肠道内抵着腺体震动的虚拟玩具，又把他催射了一波。

接下来的时间多嘴佣兵完美的诠释了自己之前所说的话——像个高中女生一样尖叫和哭泣，直到他精疲力尽，双眼无神地瘫在床上，一个音节都发不出为止。

他可算用身体领会到了普罗维登斯救世主的色情程度。

“可怕。”韦德光着身子躺在床上，一连重复了好次，“可怕可怕可怕！我们为什么没有早点搞在一起？那玩意儿，我是说那个从你不正常的脑袋里幻想出的外星性玩具……太棒了！”他费尽地挪动手指，把它们从床单上他射的黏糊糊的精液里拯救出来，“我很高兴，知道这世界上不只有我一个神经病。”

内特从椅子那儿走到床边坐下，韦德转头看着他，“说真的，心灵遥感会让你也爽到吗？”

“不完全。”内特说，大概是因为佣兵高潮的余韵，那股过甜的味道浓得穿过了他的心灵屏障。

“不考虑真枪实弹的来一发吗？”韦德笑嘻嘻地说，“真家伙和心灵遥感，上帝，我一定会死在床上。”

“不错的提议。但首先得把你恢复原状。”内特回望他，韦德只能从救世主完好的一只眼睛里读懂他的情绪，“我不喜欢甜食。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注4：Cable & Deadpool漫画第5刊，两人中了病毒，锁链吞下死侍的一部分后俩人基因融合，开发出情侣合体技（x


	3. Chapter 3

韦德坐在曼哈顿某栋大厦的楼顶上舔着手里的冰激凌。泡泡糖和巧克力薄荷口味的双层球，中间混合的地方，吃起来有点恶心。

倘若是一天前，同样的时间，他应该躺在普罗维登斯的卧室里看电视，手上拿着内特买回来的啤酒和宵夜。等酒精把他的脑袋搞得一团糟后，内特会把他扔到浴缸里刷个干净，再裹进蓬松的被子里，直到第二天的太阳晒干他淌到枕头上的口水——而不是像现在，两条腿挂在混凝土围墙的外侧，百无聊赖地用嘴把夹在薄荷冰激凌里的巧克力豆吐向远处。

普罗维登斯是个好地方——刨去那些无聊透顶的身体检查，和不许踏出房间的条条框框，一切都很完美。唔，也许只有那么一点点不完美，比如说一位突然变得超级受欢迎的——韦德·麻烦制造家·威尔逊。

这也不能全怪他。要知道，他的制服在上次行动中被恐怖分子们撕成了烂布（也有内特使用心灵遥感加工的功劳。什么？你漏了心灵遥感那段？那你得证明过了十八岁我才能让你回去再看一遍），之后也没时间回家捎上几件换洗衣物，这剥夺了他开始每天换内裤的好习惯。而显然，内特的号码对他来说太大了，他需要在胸前和裤裆里各塞一颗南瓜才能不让那些布料回到大地母亲的怀抱。

再说了，他只是想离开房间呼吸下新鲜空气顺便外卖一个加双份鳄梨酱的墨西哥卷饼。但人生总有那么点意外，你敢说你从来没有因为打喷嚏而从屁股里崩出点什么？

（闭嘴，我可一直紧的像个蚌。）

事实是，他把普罗维登斯的广场搞成了丧尸围城拍摄基地，等回过神来的时候他露着大腿只穿了一件T恤坐在联合国会议的演讲台上——不管他们当时在讨论什么，伊拉克局势还是全球变暖问题，从内特皱得能夹死他的眉心来看，接下来他们讨论的话题大概只剩普罗维登斯救世主和他的私生活性取向了。

谢天谢地，他没有做一体切片。

“嘿！我知道你能听到！”韦德把最后一截脆皮甜筒塞进嘴里，朝空气大声喊道，“还是说你正躲在某个角落盯着我的翘臀意淫？”

“你来这里干什么？”马特·默多克站在天台一角看着韦德把半张脸重新塞回面罩里，“我不关心你遭受了什么，你最好在让事情变的更棘手之前一直烂在你的公寓里。”

“不错。除非作者突然看中了哪个比我更完美的屁股，不然我的故事一定得更戏剧化才能卖得出去。在结束之前，必须把一切弄得糟糕透顶才行。”

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”韦德夸张的摆摆手，“这件事当初看起来一点都不像会引来大麻烦的疯狂冒险，去偷个东西，能发生些什么？可是，嗨——现在看起来这就是一场引来了大麻烦的疯狂冒险。”

“听着，我问过史塔克，他从没听说过这个，他认为这可能是洛基的魔法……”

“不，绝不是魔法。是粉红女王色素。”韦德跳起来背朝马特撅起屁股，“就是这儿。别问我为什么目标总定在我的屁股上。放轻松，小恶魔，收起你的棍子。”

“我真希望索尔在这儿。”马特说，一面把比利棒插回大腿的绑带上，“在这儿听你废话是种折磨。”

韦德双腿交叉靠着围墙，比了比对方的下半身，“我指的是那根棍子，我好害怕。”

马特的嘴抿成一条直线，显得有些尴尬：“你现在掌握了多少情报？”

“不多，只知道是某种化学试剂。”

“去找史塔克，他跟里德或许能帮到你。”

“我已经做了不少身体检查。死亡女神在上，她知道我多讨厌那些冷冰冰的仪器。遗憾的是，检查结果一切正常，没有最初的样本，往我身上插多少管子都没用。”

“你想让我帮你什么？”

韦德用脚尖滚着地上的一块碎石子，“我不需要朋友。”他特意强调，“但我回到那间研究室有些麻烦，你知道我现在的情况不适合单独行动。”

楼下的马路上有汽车排气和轮胎摩擦地面的噪音，两条街开外的五楼公寓里传出一男一女的争吵，超市收银员手中硬币哗啦啦的撞击声，一条狗被栓在快餐店门口的广告牌杆子上吠叫不停，不远处有窸窣的金属摩擦声，那个声音越来越近——

马特耸了耸耳朵冲韦德大喊：“趴下！”

“你要像上次那么猴急我可不答应。嗷！操他妈的！”韦德呛了一声，子弹擦过他的肩膀，马特扑过来将他压倒，更多的子弹打在他刚刚靠着的围墙上。“很好，开始有趣了。”

韦德翻轱辘爬起来，十几个举着轻型机枪的蒙面人从天台另一侧包抄过来。韦德掏出枪，敏捷地避开一波扫射，“现在是你展现价值的时候了，小恶魔。”

“不用你说。”马特极力克制体内的燥热，一脚踢飞了其中一人脸上的防毒面具，“他们有备而来，目标是你。”

“我猜他们是来约我去看午夜场小电影。”韦德确认瞄准，一枪干掉两个。被踢掉防毒面具的倒霉蛋趴在地上呻吟，过了一会儿手脚并用地朝韦德爬过来。

韦德的枪口被比利棒挡开，马特踩住男人撕扯韦德制服裤子的手，“别在我的地盘杀人。”

“你一定很疑惑为什么我的制服是红色。“

马特推着他躲到一处遮蔽物后面，“呆着别动，我来解决。”

“正因为有你这样的超级英雄，才会有打不死的反派。从观众角度来说保守派已经过时了，看看今年的周边产品数量，就知道谁更受欢迎。”韦德悄悄从腰包里掏出手榴弹拉开保险栓扔了出去。

“住手！”爆炸的巨响让马特瑟缩了一下，随即掐住韦德的脖子把他按在水泥墙上，“我不知道你有什么问题，威尔逊，但你最好不要再乱来！”

“是手榴弹干的。”韦德摊开手摆出一副无辜的样子，“他们人太多了，你想玩过家家，但不是跟我，亲爱的泰美斯(注5)。”

该死的太近了。马特一阵晕眩，他的感应能力很快开始报复他鲁莽的轻率举动。那股过甜的味道和韦德本身的体臭混合在一起，浓烈得让人恶心。马特警告自己立刻后退，本能却驱使他贴的更近，下体膨胀的硬物挤在对方的小腹上，他扯开韦德面罩和制服相连的部分将鼻子埋了进去，同时还有嘴唇。

糟糕的不能再糟糕。

必须承认，面对追杀他的人，还要面对失去理智的夜魔侠，可不仅仅是糟糕。一颗子弹打歪在他们躲藏的墙角，韦德用力抓住马特的胳膊把他摔了出去，重重地砸在地上滑出去几米远。他确定这一击并不能给对方造成多大的伤害，他趁马特试图爬起来的时候冲过去一脚踢在他的下巴上，身后爆炸中的幸存者们整装包围过来。

“但愿等你醒来的时候，不是在警察局的拘留所里面。”韦德说着，一拳将马特揍晕了过去。

接着，他转身，面罩底下的嘴咧开愉悦的弧度，“至少现在不会再有唧唧歪歪的人来打扰我们了——”

\--------------------

韦德回到租住的公寓，脱掉沾满血迹的制服。瞧瞧，这就是红黑配色的好处，它看上去并没有多脏。哦，亲爱的黄色小鸭，我简直迫不及待的要告诉你今晚我割开了多少人的肚子。

他哼着歌把沐浴露抹到身上，还没长好的创口火辣辣地疼。人人都希望用些什么办法来强化自己，成为聚光灯下的主角。通常在电影里，最受折磨，最丑陋的那个，才能在大众心中留下印象，现实却相反。

“当初制造这玩意儿的人一定没考虑过别人假装爱你有多么困难。”佣兵吐掉嘴里的牙膏沫，就着花伞漱了漱口，“所以说他们现在要抓我回去做小白鼠？”

他一边搓着屁股沟一边整理了目前所知的线索，神秘的雇主和出门都要刷卡的实验室——派人来抓他意味着他们无法复制出最初的样本，于是打算从他身上下手。这不是个好消息。

如果没有把那袋玻璃碎片扔进垃圾桶，也许还能从中提取有用的成份。当初说了卖给他们又不要，中间到底缺了哪块拼图？似乎，再简单的事只要遇上韦德·威尔逊，坏人们就摩拳擦掌地想要打倒他，他只需往那儿一站，子弹就滚滚而来，把他当作滑稽戏演员，有机会就让他流血，揍得他满地找牙。

“我可以自己解决这个问题。”韦德擤了下鼻涕，“查克·诺里斯(注6)的眼泪能治好癌症，但他从来不哭……I am a lone wolf, I always was and will be, I feel fine, I am resigned to this, I am a lone wolf, I am a lone wolf……♪(注7)”

他哼着歌，湿漉漉地跨出浴缸，摘掉绿色小花边浴帽，用洗手台上的薰衣草味湿纸巾擦了擦头皮——男人也要注意保养。

电视里循环播着广告，推销员大声念出健身器材热销电话。

韦德把卫生纸卷放到床头，还有他最爱的草莓味润滑剂，夜深了，每个人都有权找点乐子。他躺到床上，从床底下随手掏出一本色情杂志，他不记得这本有没有看过，正好给他些新鲜体验。他挤出润滑剂，握住软绵绵的阴茎，一手翻着杂志，一手搓着裆部，没翻几页，就睡着了……

内特传送到韦德的公寓时，后者正毫无所觉地打着鼾，杂志里摆着撩人姿势的裸女摊在枕头上，页面沾着不知名的液体反射着电视机的光——电台正在播神奇清洁液广告，一男一女两个人往白衬衫上挤番茄酱。

救世主关掉电视，房间里除了韦德不时嘶嘶吸口水的声音外安静得令人心慌。他坐到床上，从被单下面扯出一条皱巴巴的内裤，佣兵侧趴着，没盖被子，屁股翘起，触目惊心的瘢痕使他看上去就像被恶意破坏后惨遭遗弃的尸块。

内特伸出手，摸上韦德的身体，一管黑乎乎的枪口突兀地抵住他的鼻尖，雇佣兵懒洋洋地掉转头，救世主在昏暗光线里看到对方一闪而过的牙齿。

“不喜欢甜食，嗯？”

“我认为我们对甜食这个概念的理解有着严重的偏差。”出于对枪支走火几率的考量，内特的手改而下滑到佣兵的小腿上，指腹摩擦着他胫骨前肌处凹凸的疤瘢。

“对，你认为我的脑袋坏了，”韦德说，“我讨厌你不温不火的态度，让我感觉自己像个小丑。”

内特一眨不眨地看着他，左眼静静闪烁的光芒照出韦德咬牙切齿的表情，“我从没说过让你离开。”

“你希望我按照你的想法行动，只要跟着你，就是在朝胜利前进，而我得到的不过是不断失败的关系再乘以两百。你是个自我中心的老混球，让我告诉你事实是什么，事实就是，普罗维登斯的救世主，有着超级大胸部的变种未来耶稣，是个没胆承担后果的孬种！”

“所以，现在由你告诉我，你希望我怎么做？”他们共处一室并且在一张床上，接下来的剧情总应顺理成章。韦德低声嘟囔了一句，内特没有听清，但从声调起伏来判断，是一句脏话。

“我他妈的太高兴了，阿内，我真高兴你把主动权扔到我手上！”佣兵的声音好像指甲划过玻璃般尖锐刺耳，“不如，你立刻从我屋子里滚出去！”

“你知道问题的严重性，韦德。我限制你的自由，是不想看到同样的混乱再发生，那里不是你的地盘，而你要遵守规则。”

韦德吸了一口气，所有的表情和愤怒都被模糊成其他更具威胁性的东西，“我不是你的子民，更不是你的所有物，你别想再对我说些什么冠冕堂皇的狗屁！英雄人物？救世主？我可不想要，你这个愚蠢的老混蛋救的又不是我的命！”

内特很少见到韦德面罩底下真情实感的表现，那破碎的，扭曲的，被刻意塑造而成的满目疮痍。或者说，此时此刻，赤裸毫无遮掩的佣兵，正无意识地邀请他偷窥自己费劲遮掩的隐秘。

性欲快速急切地扼住了内特的咽喉，他闻到一股淡淡地气味，像是草莓。

佣兵猛地扔掉手枪扑上来将他压倒在床铺上，在内特反射性弹起身想推开他时，使出全力压制住他，跨坐在他的腰上，“哇哦，我知道我在你的想像里是个什么东西，上次你用能力搞我的时候，就只是因为你解开了那该死屏障的副作用，伟大的救世主，你总是能得到你想要的东西，对吧。迷妹都爱你，作者只想让我双腿大张坐在你的阴茎上被操到短路，读者们都期待这个。但这一次，绝不，你绝对别想！”

韦德布满疤痕组织的手掀起他的上衣蛮横地挤进他裤腰的缝隙，“你硬了，阿内。你想操我，但你不会那么做。是我身上的药物，是男人可悲的本能，才把你变成现在这样又硬又湿，嗯？”冒着热气的手握着他的弱点，佣兵用空闲的另一只手在床头摸索，咬开润滑剂的瓶盖，粗鲁地把一整瓶全部倒在救世主还来不及脱掉的裤子上，更浓郁的草莓味使周围的空气都粘稠起来。“你在酒吧里试过么，五十块钱就能找到一个愿意跟你一起干的小妞，在辣妹们轮流吐到我身上的时候我就决定下一次一定要找个瞎子，夜魔侠不错，但他是个不肯出房费的混蛋。”

韦德尝试用骑乘的姿势剥掉内特的裤子，弹性有限的布料卡在大腿根部的地方，加上滑不溜手的润滑剂，他不得不向前坐到救世主胸上才能让手有更多施力的空间，“操他妈的！我受够了听你发号施令，现在轮到我了，派西莉亚宝贝。你不需要动，都交给我，我的技术非常好……嗷！”

突如其来的剧烈头疼让韦德手脚马上变得无力起来，呼吸像是长满了刺，每一口氧气都残忍地刮着他的神经。他几乎已经遗忘这种难以承受的滋味，这比被发情的大象坐在屁股底下来回碾压要痛的多。

“我没有允许你进到我的脑子里，你这个狗杂种！”

内特搂住他的腰，一手捧住他的后脑，拇指在他干裂的唇瓣上扫过，指尖立刻被牙齿咬住。

“我承认，我想让你变成我希望你成为的那种人。我了解你，韦德。”忍受着牙齿压迫指甲刺入皮肤带来的痛感，救世主一鼓作气擦着佣兵的齿列深入到他的口腔内部，翻搅他的舌头，用带出的唾液和血揉搓他的嘴唇，犹如一个蕴含了成吨暴力的吻。“而你干瘪的脑组织绝对想不到，我真正想要命令你做什么。”

“操你的！我操你的！内特！”

在韦德满口脏话，扭动着企图脱离他的掌控之前，内特将他仰面按到床上，跪在他分开的双腿间，在他的脑中下达了一个指令。

自慰给我看，韦德。

佣兵不可置信地瞪大眼睛，手却自动自发的握住了自己半软的阴茎。

“操，你竟然……你怎么能……”

“我可以读你的脑子，韦德，为什么不，我甚至可以治好你，再亲手把你搞的一团糟。”救世主用平静的声音说出令佣兵胆战心惊的话，如果声音可以具现象，韦德就像被这冰冷的语气舔着耳窝般，冷汗从毛孔里滴滴答答地冒出来。“现在我知道你离开普罗维登斯以后都干了什么。好好摸你自己，韦德，就像你平时做的那样，你知道该怎么让自己快乐。”

韦德喘着粗气，无法控制地开始在救世主的注视下抚摸起自己的性器。内特正看着他，光是这样被看着，就仿佛有数以百条冷腻的蛇缠绕在他的脊髓上。“唔…你是个禽兽……”脑子里钻心的疼痛消失了，取而代之的是一个过于逼真的幻象。现实的他正被操控着极度色情地套弄自己，而脑中却是内特低头俯趴在他腿间卖力吮吸他的阴茎。

哦，天啊。

“你……到底是怎么……办到的……”

救世主并没有回答他的询问，韦德不用看也知道对方正用怎样的眼神打量自己，难以预料下一个命令的恐慌绞紧了他的肠胃，几乎使他停止呼吸。

“把腰抬起来。”内特说，拿起一个枕头塞到佣兵听话抬起来的腰后，“现在，打开腿，让我看看你，然后把手指插进去。”

韦德的屁股在枕头的助力下悬空向前挺起，遍布的疮疤在臀瓣上呈现出许多其妙的几何图形。他的手紧贴着胯下，高举着腿，这个动作把垂下的阴囊以及藏在股沟里的洞全部暴露出来，为旁观者提供了最淫荡性感的姿势。

“你这个变态，混账，狗娘养的杂碎！滚出来，别再搞我的脑子！”咆哮着无用的粗言秽语，佣兵摇晃着屁股硬是要与命运对抗，然而现实是他曲着膝盖颤抖着使劲抬高了臀部，在退无可退的绝路中，沾了润滑剂的手指顺利地插入了自己的后穴里头。

“你能感觉到，我在你身体里吗，韦德。”救世主用哄骗的声音轻声说道，盯着佣兵自慰的模样，圈住自己直挺挺的勃起，“我在动，韦德，在你的身体里，用指头操着你。”

“啊！该死！”幻象里，插进他身体的正是内特触感奇异的金属手指，因为太过真实，韦德已经分不清到底是自己在操着自己还是内特在操着他。他的脑浆被现实和幻象同时迸发的冲击搅成了一团浆糊，在内特制造的想像中，他的掌心陷在韦德半边臀肉里，稳稳地将他抬得更高，搓着他的屁股，深埋在他体内的手指，坏心的抠着紧缠的肠肉。

韦德赤身裸体，仰躺在床上，整个人就像刚脱水的鱼一样，撅着屁股手前后抽动。幻象中，内特叫人嫉妒的粗壮阴茎抵住他的入口——韦德咬住嘴唇咽下滚出喉咙的呻吟，缩着后穴妄想顽抗幻境中的入侵。而其实床上的另一个人根本毫无动作，只是鉴赏般的捕捉佣兵每一刻的变化，随着他的频率抚弄自己。

这种如同满足某人不加掩饰的阴暗性幻想场景，最终也不知道到底是为谁服务。

很快韦德在被自己的手指磨得发烫的状态下射了出来，他急促地喘着气，拉离幻象的瞬间难以言语的羞耻感席卷全身，敏感到能察觉汗水滴落的曲线。“滚出我的脑袋……”他失神的呢喃，试图反抗不实的现状，但内特的声音总是那么恰如其分的传进他耳朵里。

“你不知道我有多想完完全全的进入你，韦德，但我不能，至少不是现在。我不想让你觉得那是什么该死的副作用，我甚至不能在你面前解开屏障……我希望你理解这点，我要原本的你，即便是你自我认知的那样，丑陋疯狂……”

韦德听见内特充满欲望的低咛，在他想开口说些什么时，又被拖入营造的幻象里——紧致的肉穴被内特的阴茎撑开到无法再容纳更多的东西；现实中，佣兵自己的指根末梢尽数被屁股吞没，液体在摩擦中不断响起滋滋搅弄的声音，舒服得连脚趾头也蜷曲起来，手指的指节擦着肉穴的边缘贪得无厌地深入肠道，韦德阻挡不住淫秽的尖叫，用力搓着前头湿的一塌糊涂的性器，脑中内特的唇舌又再次不停打扰他的安宁。明知是假的，却没法抵御这诱惑的陷阱，一股脑儿地把自己送到幻象中的内特——现实自己的手指上去，在交感神经的震颤下，瞳孔遽然收缩，再次体会到激烈的高潮……

内特射到他屁股上的时候，韦德控制不住地打了个激灵，贴着背部的整个床单都湿漉漉的，这种“被耍”的感觉绝对是事实而不是幻觉……

“操你妈的！阿内！”韦德扯起嗓子骂，回应他的是难以抑制席卷而来的困意，“你敢！你敢！！！操！你……”他边喊边费力地想要起身去抓内特的胳膊，然而映在视网膜上的景象旋转飘忽不定，如同被困住四肢的野兽，张牙舞爪左摇右晃，露出尖牙徒劳无功地恐吓。瞬时间，黑暗像是被切断的电闸直击韦德的意识，他直挺挺地倒到床上，陷入强制性的睡眠当中。

一切的始作俑者整理好衣衫，替他拉好被子，端详了一阵佣兵的睡颜后，转身消失在淡蓝的光线里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注5：古希腊神话中，主持正义和秩序的女神。  
> 注6：美国动作片演员，因为肥皂剧《德州巡警》中的夸张表演而被全美人民恶搞。著名网文《Top 100 facts about Chuck Norris》中恶搞，查克·诺里斯的眼泪能治愈癌症，但他从来不哭。  
> 注7：歌曲《Lone Wolf》By EELS（查克·诺里斯曾被称为孤狼）


	4. Chapter 4

“我需要一颗导弹！”

韦德坐在公寓的沙发里用他高八度的嗓子冲着对讲机的另一头大喊大叫。他的屁股还残留着被什么东西捅开的异物感，数小时的强制睡眠并没有让他的脑子变好，反倒让他更加亢奋了，浑身被愤怒充满得宛如三岁小孩手中的氢气球。

另一边，被吵醒的受害者正眯着眼睛把自己从被窝里拔出来抓起床头柜上不断发出兹拉兹啦噪音的黑色塑料块。

“你有什么毛病。”鼬鼠有气无力地朝对讲机吼，平时仿佛一脸困倦的脸如今因为生气显得更加疲惫了，“该死的韦德，现在是早上六点！你应该感激我还在定时为你缴纳社会保险，以至于你不会在老年痴呆以后流着口水露宿街头。现在，马上给我滚去看医生，用枪指着医生的脑袋让他给你随便开点海洛因还是可卡因堵住你那张喋喋不休的嘴。”

“我需要一颗导弹！” 韦德再次大声的重复了一遍，脑子里出现了一朵壮观的白色蘑菇云，“你是我的军需官，你要负责这个！”

鼬鼠像是受不了似的从喉咙里发出咕噜声：“你以为我是ISIS还是史塔克？你的老男孩一出场就毁掉了全世界的大型杀伤性武器，你有时间冲我嚷嚷不如去翻翻普罗维登斯的仓库，运气好也许可以找到一颗还没有超过最佳使用期限的。”

韦德沉默了一秒钟，这对他来说已经十分反常了，但他很快重振旗鼓。

“他不是我的老男孩！他离男孩那个年纪老了差不多一千岁。是什么让你以为我有钥匙可以大摇大摆地进到普罗维登斯的仓库？那家伙是个该死的控制狂，说不定平时睡觉都把仓库的钥匙藏在他的屁眼里。而我会因为想要抠出那把钥匙丢掉所有的手指！还有脚趾！顺带一提，我正需要一颗导弹炸掉那该死的普罗维登斯！” 韦德神经质地抠着膝盖上的一块血痂，脑子里仿佛有一个风箱在呼哧呼哧地扇着他所剩无几的脑神经。他气坏了，因为那个强行入侵他脑子后大摇大摆不辞而别的老混蛋，他现在不得不认真考虑加入九头蛇的可能性。

“不要表现得像个得不到关心的怨妇，韦德。”鼬鼠朝天花板翻了个白眼，“你应该时时刻刻为还有人惦记你那个烂屁股笑得像个两百磅的傻子。所以，你们吵架了？”

“为什么所有人都认为我跟他搞在一起？告诉你我的性生活非常美满，我的右手是世上最体贴的姑娘！”

“是你自己要当大奶耶稣的乖宝宝，甚至和他有了什么基因连接，听上去比你给他生了个孩子还要亲密。”鼬鼠说，“等等，所有人？所以我他妈不是唯一一个知道的？”

“第一，喜爱韦德·威尔逊的人太多了，我每天差不多要解决上百个跟踪狂。第二，我没有邀请他入侵我的生活，是他该死的强行把我吞下去的！”韦德盯着手掌上的血渍，被他抠坏的伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合，“如果我现在去预约前额叶切除手术，能不能把他该死的基因从我身体里割掉？”

“你应该先去妇女协会告他强奸。”鼬鼠努力让自己的声音听上去富有耐心，“而不是让治愈因子替你长出一坨更大更肥的脑白质。”

“你没有在帮忙。”韦德控诉，“我需要一颗导弹！”

鼬鼠打了个呵欠。虽然阳光已经从窗帘的缝隙里钻了进来，但是该死的，他是一个酒吧老板（注8），他才刚躺下不过一个多小时！

“如果你真的想要一颗导弹，我可以在今天商店关门前去玩具反斗城给你买一个。哦不，买十个。他们或许还在出前苏联已经退役的洲际导弹型号。但它炸不了普罗维登斯，我甚至不觉得一颗真正的导弹可以。”鼬鼠伸手别扭地从枕头底下抽出眼罩，“所以韦德，我的老伙计，收起你无边无际的垃圾话，用你那个筛子一样但还算挺翘的屁股去和你的大奶耶稣谈谈心，看看能不能让他自己炸掉自己，就当是为了曼哈顿下城区反失眠俱乐部做出的贡献。”

说完他把对讲机背后的电池板整个抠出来随手扔到一边，拉起被子继续闷头大睡。而韦德冲着对讲机骂骂咧咧了两分钟才发现根本就没有人在听他说话。

\--------------------

对韦德来说，几个月不出门仅靠外卖为生没什么难的，难的是他知道自己是因为某个原因被强制锁在公寓里头，这对于韦德·多动症·威尔逊就有些超过了。当玛格丽特因为循环播放星球大战而逐渐失去魅力之后，韦德决定要给自己找点乐子。

他首先把库存里所有的手榴弹都拿了出来，在每一个手榴弹上用油性笔画上死侍标志，期间因为油墨用完而不得不上亚马逊订购了一整箱红黑色油性笔。得知快递并不能当天送货之后，他向亚马逊总部快递了一颗他亲手做的定时炸弹——爆炸之后会散发浓烈的屁味。没错，你猜对了，是迷人地韦德·威尔逊的屁味。

接着他在超市的网购页面下单了二十袋面粉和十瓶加拿大产枫糖酱——当然是用罗根的信用卡付账。他花了三天的时间烙了六百块煎饼，并用了五天的时间吃完它们，然后足足拉了七天的肚子。治愈因子竟然不能治疗肠道菌群失调和暴饮暴食？韦德决定要为此写一篇论文寄给《自然》杂志。他在纸头上歪歪扭扭地写下了一个标题，然后打着呼噜睡了过去。

某一天，韦德在床底堆满色情杂志的箱子之间找到了一顶假发，还有一条不知道是哪个一夜情对象落荒而逃时遗落的黑色蕾丝丁字裤。他把内裤放到鼻子底下闻了闻，没有什么怪味。于是他决定穿上它们，独自在镜子前演完了三部《五十度灰》。

周末，也有可能不是周末，韦德向来没有什么时间观念。他用剪下来的假发给自己粘了个漂亮的小胡子，然后兴冲冲地打电话给托尼·史塔克，让他开上布加迪接他出去狂欢——亿万富翁才能入内的高级会员制俱乐部，里面的钢管舞小妞肯定比街角酒吧的火辣一百倍。结果托尼当然没有来，因为他打的号码是个空号。

韦德伤心地像一只没有脚的臭虫一样在床上躺了一星期，字面意义上的。没有刷牙没有洗澡还把匹萨的酱汁和油渍抹到了枕头上。这期间他看完了一百八十集《黄金女孩》，在碧·亚瑟（注9）的注视下用掉了两卷卫生纸。

韦德是在睡梦中被奇怪的声音吵醒的。他睁开眼睛，拉着遮光窗帘的房间分不清是白天还是黑夜。韦德吸了吸嘴角的口水，闻到了一股腐败发霉的气味，他把脑袋从两个枕头之间的缝隙里抬起来，发现原本应该放他脑袋的那个枕头中央放着一块变质的匹萨。

他马上被房间里唯一的光源吸引了注意力。那是他公寓的浴室，此刻正传出哗啦啦的水声。韦德盯着地板上散乱的胸衣和紧身裤，怎么也想不起来自己什么时候带回了一个辣妹，看那个胸罩的尺寸，绝对波涛汹涌。

他把那张烂匹萨扔到地上，以最快的速度清理了床上的外卖盒，啤酒罐，用过的卫生纸，和不知名的食物碎渣。如果等一下要来一场热辣的性爱，他可不想让姑娘在垃圾堆里高潮。某些地方，韦德还是很讲究的。

清理完床铺——不过就是把所有的垃圾扔到地上。韦德蹑手蹑脚地走到浴室门口，想看看那个夺走他记忆的辣妹长什么模样。

这个世上永远有那么多巧合。有句话是怎么说的来着？偶然不过是必然的转换形式。这部小说毕竟只是作者的幻想，如果没有戏剧化冲突，甚至连故事都算不上。

韦德的手还没能碰上门把，门就从里面打开了。围着浴巾的金发女人跟着喷涌而出的水蒸气一起从浴室里撞到韦德身上。韦德对着眼前晃动的上半部分乳房，产生了一种感天动地的冲动。

“哦，伊内兹，我的坏女孩。”韦德呻吟一声，像条肉虫一样朝后扭动，试图把胯部从女人夹紧的大腿之间抽出来，“我如今是一只真正的蜜糖小熊。奥丁的胡子啊，我感觉我的盆骨在隐隐作痛（注10）。答应我，尽量对我温柔点好吗？”

“亲爱的，明明我用力的时候，你会叫得更大声。”法外撩了一下潮湿的长卷发，微微绞紧大腿，满意地听到韦德发出一声吃痛的呜咽，“别紧张，蜜糖。你已经过了半衰期，现在的浓度不会让人立刻发疯。”

韦德狐疑地看着从他身上站起来的女佣兵：“所以你就是那个和英雄死侍为敌的大反派？”

法外捡起地上的衣物，上面沾着不少暗褐色的污渍，韦德当然知道那个是血。法外把衣服扔进垃圾桶——那个可怜的小小的黑色垃圾桶早就被各色散发着霉臭味的东西塞得满满当当，以至于那些布料只是象征性地挂在上面。

“你可不是英雄。”法外一边说一边打开衣橱翻找，在一堆皱巴巴的T恤里找到一条看上去像是洗过的套在身上。

“我当然是。”韦德慢悠悠地爬起来，看着法外从地上的小袋子里拿出一个呼吸器，然后像是累极了似的倒在他臭哄哄的床铺上。

“没有一个英雄会把人串成土耳其烤肉。”法外皱起眉头，似乎对卫生状况不满。她戴上呼吸器将那恼人的臭味隔绝在外。

“嘿，虽然蜘蛛侠和我一样穿红色制服，但我是个成年英雄。成年英雄总有需要背着妈妈躲在被窝里干的事儿。” 韦德走近，才发现女佣兵的手臂和双腿上有不少触目惊心的伤痕，“你是不是惹上麻烦了，伊内兹？”

法外此刻看上去就像是重症监护室的病人，她掀起一半眼皮，懒洋洋地望着小心翼翼坐到她身边的多嘴佣兵：“放心，他们比我更惨。”她说，“这世上总有些人比麻烦更讨人厌。”

“虽然X教授总是乐此不疲地想要所有变种人加入他的傻瓜大家庭，但你也不能这样诋毁金刚狼。”

法外露出一个似是而非的嘲笑：“我说的是你，韦德。”

“这太伤人了。”韦德不知从哪里变出一把小刀，抵在呼吸器的滤管上，“好了，我的乖女孩。如果不想等下像只发情的小兔子在我肚皮上跳舞，就跟我谈谈这个万圣节面罩是哪儿买的。”

法外缓缓推开他的小刀，侧过身子，用手撑起脑袋。这个动作使她的T恤下摆往上滑，露出若隐若现的大腿根。韦德有些尴尬地用刀尖挠了挠脑袋，转头把小刀塞进枕头底下。

“还记得那个任务吗？”女佣兵盯着韦德的眼神充满了玩味，还有一丝莫名其妙的同情，“它是假的，或者说是个为了引你上钩的情景剧。如果说那个任务里有什么是真的，大概只有那些死掉的保安。”

“老变态们喜欢这样，嗯？”韦德说，跳下床在杂乱无章的垃圾堆里找到面罩套在头上，“花几百万造新型春药，然后用它们来性骚扰超级英雄。”

法外像是听到什么愚蠢的笑话一样笑起来，声音因为呼吸器的关系模糊又沉闷，韦德不得不重新回到床上才能听清她说话，“那个粉色的药水，他们称它为‘厄洛斯’，是用来套取情报和控制傀儡的注射型外激素。一阶段实验总共有过六十个实验体，分别来自不同国家不同性别的间谍人员。实验体们对‘厄洛斯’的代谢时间平均为6-10小时，起到的最大影响是能对目标轻易地进行性控制。”法外顿了一下，接着说，“在获得足够的普通人样本后，他们把二阶段实验锁定在了变种人身上。在你之前，已经有四个变种人被注射了‘厄洛斯’原液。他们大多和你一样是脱离变种人团体的独行侠，可惜他们对‘厄洛斯’的反应和普通人无异。而你，是这个实验里唯一的异类。你的药物半衰期长达127天，同时还放大了外激素对人的影响。在性控制的同时，还能使目标变得极端暴力……”

“哇哦！这下我能向内特那个老混蛋证明老子才他妈的是天选之人了！”

法外沉默地看着他，韦德也回看她。过了一会，他把手放到面罩的嘴部，翘起兰花指，做了一个拉链的动作。

“以你目前的状态，等你体内的外激素浓度下降到对周围没有影响，大约还需要……508天。”法外说，伸手拍了拍垂头丧气地韦德，“值得庆幸的是，你已经成功度过了第一个半衰期。”

“我知道我一直没有问，但不代表我不关心你。”韦德神秘兮兮地把脸凑近，小声问，“所以你到底是不是变种人？”

“鉴于我们曾经有过一段‘历史’，你这样的行为会被我视为侮辱。”法外眯起眼睛。

“你知道我脑子不太好，我连罗根是不是我妈都记不清楚。”韦德说，“谁说不是呢，我和罗根简直是一个模子里刻出来的，奇怪的是我最后竟然和镭射眼的老儿子混了祖传染色体。我想你还没见过内特吧？镭射眼竟然有个比他自己老二十岁的儿子，哈哈哈！你是没瞧见斯科特那副见鬼的样子。如果有个五十岁的三米G奶大汉突然出现在我面前和我说：‘嘿，爹地，我是你未来的小宝贝。’我一定会吓到去做结扎，虽然造出他的那颗精子甚至还没出现在我的睾丸里……”

“闭嘴吧，韦德！”

“你也是实验对象是不是，伊内兹？”韦德停下毫无意义地滔滔不绝，抬起的脸明显要比刚才多了些自信，“不然怎么解释你穿着我的T恤躺在我的床上，还是说你没在离婚协议上签字？”

法外笑了起来，一把扣住韦德，翻身像块磐石一样稳稳当当地把他骑在自己身下：“你大概忘了自己是怎么乞求奥丁的了，小滑头，你是不是迫切想要一个新的盆骨了？”

“别想转移我的注意力，怪力女孩。”韦德说，“嗷嗷嗷！轻点！该死的，你知不知道自己力道大的像头犀牛？”

玻璃破碎的声音打断了俩人充满暴力的打情骂俏。罗根用钢爪扫开窗台上的碎玻璃，隔着变成四片的遮光窗帘，看着床上扭打在一起的男女。

“嗷！嘿，金刚狼。”韦德抬起折成三段的手臂热情地打招呼，“你是有大门恐惧症还是怎么？现在的修窗工人可不收信用卡！”

罗根哼了一声，收回爪子抬起食指捅了捅耳朵，对佣兵的括噪充耳不闻。

“啊哈，我知道了。”韦德说，兴奋地拍了拍耸拉的断手，“伊内兹，亲爱的，能不能替我开下门？只有斯科特在的时候，罗根小猫才不会到处抓人。”

法外在罗根跳进屋子里的时候识相地躲开了。门外的斯科特倒是没对衣衫不整戴着呼吸器给他开门的女佣兵表现出惊讶，却在看到韦德歪着的脑袋上多出三个滋滋冒血的窟窿时皱起了眉头。

“嘿，小爹地~”韦德摇摇晃晃地朝大门的方向甩着他的断手，眼前飞舞着好几个放着彩虹屁上下乱窜的独角兽，“喂喂喂，淘气的小东西，你撞到斯科特的鼻孔了！你们真的不是有什么特殊的癖好吗？”

戴着眼镜的镭射眼看不出喜怒，但不断抽动的嘴角暴露了他不为人知的情绪。

罗根凑近韦德身边耸了耸鼻子，然后冲着法外指了指倒在床上咯咯傻笑的佣兵，“这家伙怎么了？他今天闻上去像块坏掉的彩虹糖。”

斯科特跨步上前拉开了向韦德越凑越近的罗根，转头问法外：“呼吸器，还有多么？”

法外挑起眉毛：“你们倒是比我想象中知道的多。”她从背包里掏出两个备用的递给镭射眼，看镭射眼先给自己套上，然后把另一个粗鲁地按到金刚狼的脸上。

“是内森。”镭射眼看上去并不想在这间臭气熏天的房间里多做解释，他掏出一根银色的棒子按下按钮，一个冒着蓝光的巨大泡泡从棒子的一端缓慢地释放出来，包裹住床上正昏昏沉沉等待大脑重新长好的韦德。

“你们要带他去哪儿？”法外挡住像牵着一个巨大气球般牵着韦德往外走的镭射眼。

“带他回学院。他现在不适合呆在外面。”按计划将佣兵装进了气球里，镭射眼摘掉呼吸器还给法外。虽然不明白发生了什么，罗根也依样画葫芦，把脸上的呼吸器摘下来递给金发女佣兵。

法外只思考了一会儿，弯腰抓起背包，对镭射眼说道：“我跟你们一起去。我要见汉克·麦考伊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注8：此处融合了616宇宙的鼬鼠设定和电影宇宙TRN-414的设定。  
> 注9：Beatrice "Bea" Arthur，一位美国女演员。616宇宙死侍的梦中情人。  
> 注10：伊内兹·坦普（Inez Temple），变种人，雇佣兵，外号法外者。在漫画里和死侍有过一段短暂的婚姻，并曾经坐碎过死侍的盆骨。


End file.
